How Did This Happen?
by QueenVulca
Summary: He merely went there to satisfy his curiosity. He didn't know that would that would have gained him a child. How.Did.That.Happen? WRITTEN FOR QLFC ROUND 8.


Prompt:

CHASER 3: [Seeker, Jade Vivian Neris de Silvera, Arrows]-Secret Harry/Snape friendship and that Snape lives in the end but is hidden. There was never a funeral for him.

Optional Prompts:

4\. (food) Bagel

6\. (location) nightclub

15\. (object) suitcase

Beta:

Flye Autumne, Aima D. Duragon.

Word Count: 2998

Summary:

He merely went there to satisfy his curiosity. He didn't know that would that would have gained him a child. How.Did.That.Happen?

A/N:

Since I'm uploading it via the app the format maybe a little wonky. The document manager often omits the italics. So...

 **.O . o. O.**

Severus looked down at his ruined robe and sighed. There was a gaping hole in his beautiful, black robe- the one Pomona had gifted him. His chamber door creaked and from the inside of the hole in his robe, he saw a boy of eleven enter with a sheepish expression on his face.

Snape didn't think one moment before snarling. "How. Did. This Happen?"

The boy gulped audibly and wrung his hands. Severus dropped the robe and pinched the bridge of the nose. The kid was yet to come out of the trauma and he couldn't be the one to make him relive that.

"Harry," Severus started quietly, "I am not angry about this. But you have to tell me who did this. It is for your own good."

"Promise me you won't punish her," Harry pleaded.

 _'That Granger girl!'_ Snape concluded angrily.

"Hermione thought you were the one hexing my broom at the match," Harry explained in a rush.

"So she set my robes on fire?"

"She distracted you and my broom stopped bucking around and I caught my first snitch. See!" Harry held out his golden snitch for Severus to see.

Severus couldn't help the quirking of his lips into a half smile.

"I didn't know one could catch a snitch the way you did," Severus commented.

"I didn't know that either. But it wasn't pleasant." Harry's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I would hope so. Okay, it's almost time for supper. Go, freshen up and have a hearty meal with lots of vegetables."

"Yes, Dad," Harry murmured absently. He then proceeded to hug Severus and went his way to the dorms.

What Harry didn't see was a stunned Severus whose world had stopped for a minute.

 _Dad_.

That word seemed so weighing to him. Severus' own father was someone he would wish on his enemy and now it seemed that the son of his dead childhood friend saw his as a father…

Merlin! He wasn't ready to be a father yet! He was merely Harry's...guardian. Yes, guardian.

Severus couldn't help but think back on the time when he had seemed to adopt this boy. He hadn't meant to spy on Dumbledore that day. But, he was curious like the rest of the world to know the whereabouts of the Boy-Who-Lived. He wasn't a good friend to Lily, the least he could do was know if the kid was okay or not.

To his growing horror, Severus had found himself standing on the street that led to a Muggle house. That Muggle house that he knew housed the worst sort of people.

Number Four, Privet Drive.

He had to take a step and he did. Standing on the doorstep, a loud cry of a babe had greeted him accompanied by a louder shout from a man and the whining of a woman.

 _'They didn't take long, did they?'_ Severus had thought as he steeled himself to meet the sight of Lily's boy getting abused by his own blood.

What followed next was a therapeutic series of incidents that Severus still recalled to cheer himself up. Severus smirked as he recalled the expression on Petunia's face when her husband had sported the pig's nose. Hah! That suited Vernon.

Since then, Severus had visited that house almost every week. The fear had motivated them to keep Harry fed and clothed. It was obvious that they couldn't give more than that; at that juncture, that had been more than enough. Now that Harry was at Hogwarts, he would make sure he grew up like a normal child.

But that doesn't mean he was going to forget the destruction of his loved robe- Oh, no! He was going to keep an eye on that witch. One step out of line and she'll be clean bowled- detention! For life.

After such positive thoughts, Severus focused on grading the papers of the third years who seemed to be imitating trolls. And troll shall they get as grades too!

.O . o. O.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and wished for the umpteenth time that he would stop finding Harry and his entourage in such messy situations.

They had solved the puzzles that Dumbledore had set in the third-floor corridor. Dumbledore hadn't told any of the staff members why they had to design such a low-level puzzle. As if Dumbledore wanted kids to solve them. And kids had solved it, more precisely his ward had solved it.

"How. Did. This. Happen?"

"I found someone was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone and we decided to stop them," Harry explained as he sat up on the hospital bed.

"Why you, pray tell? Why not, let's see, a seventh-year student?" Severus snarled.

"Eh… we panicked?"

"That's not the right answer."

Harry couldn't say anything more about it. He just kept staring at his hands and said nothing more.

 _'If this didn't justify the Hat's sorting Harry in Gryffindor, then nothing can,'_ Severus thought.

"Next time you do something like this, I'll make sure you serve detention until you are thirty!" Severus threatened.

Harry's eyes widened at the threat. He apologized and hung his head guiltily. Severus felt a little bad but he didn't do something uncharacteristic like hug the boy. Instead, he just patted his head. Harry then went on telling the whole story from the beginning.

Yes, he was upset at what Harry did but that didn't kerb his pride that Harry had managed to fight off the intruder. Of course, he had help in the form of the second last Weasley and book smart Granger but it was Harry alone who faced—

"You mean to say that You-Know-Who was attached to Quirrell's head?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, a face in the back of his head!"

"And Quirrell got burnt when he touched you?"

"Yes."

"In the struggle, you passed out?"

"Yes." Harry nodded vigorously.

Severus let out a deep breath.

It looked to Harry that his father figure had arrived at a conclusion.

"Harry, it's time you took extra remedial classes with me for Occlumency."

.O . o. O.

Severus stalked down the corridors, his robes fluttering ominously behind him. Madam Pomfrey had summoned him immediately to the hospital wing while he was in the middle of potion brewing.

Severus' scowl deepened. He wasn't anyone's house elf to be at their beck and call! He angrily strode into the hospital wing only to be confronted by Pomfrey, quickly, shutting the curtains around a patient's bed. Quiet sniffles could be heard coming from behind the curtains.

"What is it, Pomfrey?"

"I hope you can promise me not to confide with anyone about what you are going to see next."

Severus merely nodded curtly. For Pomfrey, maybe, that nodding was enough and drew back the curtains. A young cat girl hybrid sat on the bed looking at him like a deer in headlights.

"How. Did. This. Happen, Miss Granger?"

The girl involuntarily gave a feline whimper and replied, "Wrong hair in...the...the Polyjuice Potion."

"Ah! So you have been the one who was stealing the ingredients from under my nose?"

Hermione just nodded as a fat tear ran down her furry cheek.

"Who helped you?" Severus asked sternly.

Hermione didn't answer right away but the intensity of Severus' glare made her answer.

"Harry and Ron."

"They helped make it?"

"N-no."

"Then?"

"They-they helped steal the ingredients."

"And you made this potion all on your own?"

Hermione merely nodded.

"After this...ordeal, I want you to meet me at the Potions Lab."

Hermione tearfully nodded.

Severus wasn't letting this potential potions prodigy waste her talents. He would train her.

.O . o. O.

It was Harry's third year now. The last year was a disaster. His newest, unofficial apprentice got petrified, his adopted ward nearly got himself killed; all because Dumbledore didn't take these things seriously. And now, Sirius Black was on loose. Everybody thought him to be a mass murderer but Severus knew better. Black was dangerous- killer or not.

"How did this happen?" Severus asked tiredly.

Dumbledore didn't say anything to put his worries to ease. The old man didn't even know about the unlikely relationship that has developed between the unfortunate boy and him.

It was bad that Sirius Black managed to get into Hogwarts, it was worse that he was looking for Harry. He would move the mountains if it needs to keep Harry safe. He had already lost Lily. He wouldn't lose his—

Severus' thoughts stilled. Since when did he start thinking Harry as his.

Severus walked past Dumbledore not waiting to hear the answer to the question he asked. He had an earth-shattering epiphany. He needed his time.

 _The jaw of the werewolf widened enough for Severus to see the saliva covered fangs glisten in the moonlight. He didn't turn around but he knew three kids were cowering behind his robe- his kid, his apprentice and his...godson?_

 _'When did Draco come here? Wasn't the Weasley kid supposed to be behind him?'_

 _Severus couldn't think anymore as it was then that the werewolf charged at him only to get thwarted by a huge dog._

 _Severus turned around and hugged the kids to Disapparate away. When he opened his eyes, he saw a massive goblet in front of him overflowing with...fire?_

 _'The Goblet of Fire? But it isn't this massive.'_

 _Out from the flames came a ferocious dragon- that wretched Hungarian Horntail. It opened its maw to blow a torrent of fire over his kids. Severus shouted, "AGUAMENTI!"_

 _The water abated the flames but it kept on flowing and flowing until Severus felt submerged in the water. He didn't know what to do- so he swam. He had a gut feeling and he was simply following it._

 _There! By the rocks, he found his precious wards tied and bound to those rocks- in suspended animation- waiting to be rescued. He swam towards them when he saw—_

 _'NO! It can't be! The Dark Lord can't be back!'_

 _But he knew the Dark Lord was on his way back. His Dark Mark had been darker lately._

 _The Dark Lord laughed and pointed his wand at the hostages._

 _"Time to tell them all goodbye, Severus. You don't deserve anyone, after all!"_

 _As the green light came out of the yew wand, Severus somebody calling him._

"Severus? Seve—Dad! Dad! Wake up!! Wake up!"

Severus woke up with a start only to find the worried face of Harry in front of him. Severus didn't think. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into his chest. Harry, in turn, hugged him hard. Severus didn't let him go until he assured himself that it was all a dream.

Harry knew such display of affection from his...dad was rare. So, he savoured every moment of it.

"Bad dream?" Harry asked watching Severus conjure a glass and fill it with water.

"The worse type," Severus replied. Harry's fourth year had probably aged him by ten years.

"You fear something bad is going to happen today, don't you?"

Severus was known to be straightforward- someone who didn't beat about the bush. So he replied honestly, "Yes. I do. So, I suggest you not think with your heart instead of your head. No matter what happens, don't try to be a hero. Fate has a plan for everyone. It's often useless fighting against it."

"But we write our own destiny."

"Sometimes...it's just a consolation we give ourselves, boy."

Severus then put his hand on Harry's shoulders. "Do your best today, Harry. Just don't blame yourself if something unexpected happens. Stay alive, no matter what."

Harry nodded his head solemnly. He hugged Severus again and went away. Severus looked at the clock- ten minutes to five in the morning. That boy went to lengths to meet up with him.

Severus smiled fondly. He couldn't help but feel dread that everything would change today.

.O . o. O.

It was sooner than later when Severus found that Harry had become a sombre fifth year. And here was he was sitting, without a word of protest as Severus dabbed the antiseptic on his hands. That bitch had dared to use Blood Quill on his son! She needs to be taught a lesson and soon. Severus got up and pulled out a small package.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"Next time you or your friends get a detention with Umbridge, use this." Severus handed Harry the package.

"What's this?"

"Blood Quills work on the person whose skin it touches. These are a pair of elbow length gloves."

Harry's brain took a little time to understand what Severus meant to tell him. When he finally realised it, after exactly twenty-five seconds, his eyes widened in surprise. Then a mischievous glint settled in them.

Umbridge was admitted to St. Mungo's in the following week. Apparently, she had given the whole class of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors altogether. Rest as they say is history.

That was the last Hogwarts had seen of Umbridge.

But it didn't change the fact that Draco was Death Eater. What changed was that he had a support system behind him. A support system that went by the name of Hermione Jean Granger. How that happened, Severus has no clue.

.O . o. O.

The end of the year was traumatizing for Severus. He killed Dumbledore with his own hands. Harry had to watch that happen while he was stunned and under the Invisibility Cloak. Death Eaters had broken into Hogwarts but were held at bay by the unlikely group of misfits who called themselves Dumbledore's Army.

Severus watched Bellatrix brandish her wand at Draco and cast Crucio at him for failing half of his mission. He watched still when Draco cast a Bombarda Maxima in self-defence. Later, he had to burn his robes away- for nothing could get Bellatrix's splattered innards off them.

Severus remembered how it was Neville who had spelled a muzzle on Greyback's head and Ginny who disarmed Greyback and kicked him out of the Tower, effectively killing the beast.

That night a message was sent to the Dark Lord. Severus managed to play the role of a good Death Eater and gladly suffered through the numerous Crucios cast on him.

At least he knew his kids had a fair chance of surviving this war.

Severus looked out the window of the Headmaster's chamber. The year had taken a toll on him. As soon as the Ministry fell, two of his kids had vanished. Draco and his parents had gone into hiding, the Weasleys secretly started an underground rebel network with everyone contributing in their own way.

The sudden disappearance of Gellert had thrown the Death Eaters into a frenzy. The Lovegoods had gone in hiding next. The Dark Lord was tearing at his nonexistent hair.

Severus had met his kids only once while they were on the run. Harry had refused to stop detach himself from Severus- it was the longest hug in the history of hugs. It was awkward for Harry to explain why Hermione's mentor and Ron's teacher-from-hell was called Dad by him.

Severus shook his head. That seemed such a long time away. His mark burned all of a sudden. Dread filled him. He knew it in his bones that today the Dark Lord shall attack Hogwarts.

.O . o. O.

Severus didn't know if it would be long, drawn war or not. He didn't even know what could be the outcome. All he knew was that he was going to die in this dirty shack. He hated when he was right. Severus was already seeing black in his vision.

 _'If only I could see my kids one last time,'_ he lamented as he was bleeding out.

Some gods must have heard his request and soon he watched his godson and his...son desperately try to make him swallow potions. Both of them cried rather uglily as their hands, that were holding him up, shook badly.

When did this happen? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin working together to save someone like him- an unredeemable person.

Darkness engulfed Severus' vision and the last thing he saw was a head full of bushy brown hair.

His apprentice.

Now, he can finally go in peace.

.O . o. O.

 **Three months later…**

The flat dingy apartment right on top of the nightclub was a horrible place for an apartment to be. But it served their needs for the time being.

Harry slathered his bagel with clotted cream. A pale hand handed him a pot of honey. Harry took then added a drizzle of it on his bagel and bit into it.

"Living out of the suitcase, huh?" Harry questioned as he watched his father take a sip of his tea.

"Right now, yes. I shall shift to the country today. I can't stand the crap music anymore," Severus replied with a sneer.

"I got the Potter Manor fixed. You can stay there until you get a nice country house."

"And where will you stay?"

"Grim Old Place."

Severus gave a small smile at that.

"Half the world's mad at me for not giving you a hero's goodbye. And the half the world thinks I am a liar. Again."

"Give them a fake funeral. Let them cry over my unappreciated self. They let you live in peace then."

"Naah. I won't. They...don't deserve it. They don't know you and I won't give them an opportunity to pretend."

A comfortable silence settled between them.

"Where is Draco?"

"In Australia with Hermione."

Severus hummed in reply.

"Wanna bet when they'll get married?"

"Fifty galleons on Hermione marrying Draco only after she's Under Secretary to Shacklebolt."

"That's rather specific."

Severus just shrugged.

Harry thought about it for a moment and shook his hand on it.

Severus watched Harry eat his breakfast. He thought back on the time when his life was nothing but an endless stretch of guilt and self-hate. But he now knew that he had finally reached the end of his tunnel. He was already in the light.

How did this happen?

Well...Severus had his curiosity of a cat to thank for that.

.O . o. O.

 **This story shall be explanded later on ;)**


End file.
